Great Minds Think Alike Not
by xmichiru-chanx
Summary: Cheerful, sadistic, and exciting. That is what Fuji Syuusuke is. Cool, calm, and calculating. That is what Hiromi Miya is. He likes to be heightened. She likes to stay on the ground. When these two geniuses clash, what happens? You don't want to know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! Its me again! I decided to try out a little FujiOC story! Please review and give me some constructive criticism. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POT, for the thousandth time.

-

-

-

-

Crisp, ironed blouse, clean, lint-free beige vest with a matching blazer on top. Neat beige skirt with brown trimmings, brown knee-high socks, black heels. Cool, steel rimless glasses perched atop an elegant nose in front of dull, green eyes.

A nerd. Who wore her own clothes because the school uniform wasn't good enough.

Except for her face, the girl was, undoubtedly, a geek.

"Hiromi Miya-kun, we welcome you to Seigaku!" the homeroom teacher stated, pushing forced enthusiasm.

"Hn."

The teacher's left hand that hung by her side clenched unnoticeably into a fist, a sweat particle condensing on the side of her head.

"W-Well then, Miya-kun, why don't you seat yourself next to Fuji-Fuji, raise your hand please."

The said student raised his hand obediently, smiling pleasantly-as always.

Slowly, laboriously, Miya made her way to the metal chair and wooden desk, lowering herself into the desk. Gently placing her bag upright next to her, she turned her attention to the bored, eyes still as bored as ever.

Automatically, her long legs became crossed, head placed on her hand which was atop the desk.

"Saa…nice to meet you, Miya-kun. I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

He received a silent stare. He continued to smile.

"Don't say what you don't mean."

"Eh?"

"You and I both know that you take no pleasure in meeting me, for there is no reason to. Therefore, don't say that 'it's a pleasure.'"

"Maa maa…what if I just like meeting people?"

The girl raised her eyebrow, continuing to keep her eyes nonchalant.

"Then you're unusual. Simple."

Ignoring Fuji's wide smile, Miya turned her attention back to the bored.

As expected from a genius.

-

As the bell signaling lunch rang, Miya immediately stood up and walked out of the classroom.

Whispers started in a split-second.

"She's so weird!"

"A genius? Don't make me laugh!"

"Did you see the way she ignored Fuji-kun?"

"She needs to be put in her place."

Fuji, however, merely walked over to Tezuka's desk. He leaned in.

"Ne, Tezuka, don't you think we should follow her?"

"Iie."

Tezuka quickly put up a mental wall. Fuji was acting suspicious; he was up to something-and he would certainly not get involved with it. The last time he did…let's just say that he didn't particularly enjoy being bound and gagged and sat on a marble pedestal in the center of the stage. In front of a Tezuka-fan meeting.

"Why?"

"Because its not wise."

Ahh, Tezuka Kunimitsu-practical as ever, no?

"Saa…alright then. But don't blame me for not asking," Fuji cheerfully said as he walked out of the classroom, catching the glimpse of a beige piece of cloth disappearing around the corner…headed straight towards the roof.

-

When Miya reached the door to the roof, she put her hand on the slightly worn away brass doorknob, sighing.

She allowed herself a blink when she saw a freshman, lying on the floor of the roof with a long-haired girl kneeling next to him. Blushing.

'Hmm…Che. Worthless actions are unnecessary. And yet fools commit them all the time. That, I do not understand.'

As if on cue, the sleeping freshman awoke, noticing Miya standing in the doorway, her braided blonde hair blowing softly in the wind.

"Who are you?"

It was a simple question, really. But once again, this unleashed yet another thousand possible questions and answers in Miya's head. All she had to say was 'Hiromi Miya,' and it all would've been over. But no.

"Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first? After all, I'm not the one caught in a foolish act, sleeping beside his girlfriend."

"Hah? Who's my girlfriend?"

Peering through his lashes he finally got a sight of a blushing Sakuno sitting behind his head.

"Ryuuzaki? What are you doing here?"

Flushing heatedly, the girl stood up abruptly.

"Ryoma-kun no baka!" She ran back inside the building, running past the senior.

Miya still hadn't lost her dull, bored eyes.

"Silly girl. Why do something when she knows she'll get hurt? Its useless to go and sit next to a sleeping person."

Ryoma raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Just…I just found it interesting."

"What?" Miya was getting irritated, only visible through the slight narrowing of her eyes.

Getting up, Ryoma dusted his pants off.

"Nothing," He lazily called as he was halfway down the stairs.

'Fools. They're all idiots. Useless actions-all of them.'

Miya's eyes lowered down to the ground beneath her, bangs falling over her eyes.

"Saa saa…what do we have here?"

Whirling around, the girl found herself looking into a pair of closed, smiling eyes. And also falling backwards from the shock.

Her ever-lidded eyes finally slowly widened, as she prepared herself for the shock as her body met the cold, hard floor.

But that shock never came.

Opening her eyes, her eyes now met a pair of open, bright cerulean eyes.

The tennis tensai had an arm behind her waist, supporting her weight. The other held her hand, held in mid-air right next to Fuji's face.

Gaping ever so slightly, Miya realized with a jolt the position she was in. She was in the less dominant position, being the one that was dipped down low.

Regaining her composure, she stood herself upright, adjusting the cuffs of her sleeve.

"Domo. I'll be on my way then-"

Except Fuji Syuusuke was not one to allow a girl to just leave like that. Especially if it was a girl that sparked his interest, no matter how slightly.

Miya's wrist was grabbed, and she was lightly turned around.

Eyes widening once more from their lidded position, the girl was backed up against the wall.

"What?" She still refused to stutter.

"You didn't tell me why you came up here."

Usually these kind of questions were enough to throw just about anyone off, but Miya was not just 'anyone.' She was a child genius. And she knew it.

Born and raised among the best scholars, she had the best chance among geniuses her age-therefore, superior.

She knew that, too.

On top of that her parents were wealthy, providing her a sheltered life, being called 'Ojou-sama' around every corner.

All that ultimately led to the creation of a human being unlike anything Fuji Syuusuke had seen before.

An enigma.

And so, this enigma, failed to disappoint him as she didn't miss a beat.

"Any why should I tell you, a complete stranger?"

"Why am I a stranger? I'm your classmate, Miya-kun."

"Hiromi-san is enough."

"Why?"

"Because its formal."

"Why the formalities?"

"Because they are recquired."

"Why?"

"Its proper etiquette between strangers."

"We're not strangers."

"That's your opinion. If you'll excuse me now," Miya pushed Fuji away delicately with two fingers.

"I'll take my leave."

With those words, Miya left a smiling Fuji Syuusuke on the rooftop by himself.

'Maa maa…she's one unique girl…'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, and please continue to give me some constructive criticism!

Disclaimer: I do not own POT. PERIOD.

-

-

-

A swift flick of a finger turned the page.

Eyes scanned quickly down the black print.

Another flick; the page turned.

"Saa saa…such a coincidence meeting you here, Miya-kun."

Miya's face snapped up.

"And what happened to your custom uniform?" Fuji asked, eyeing Miya's clothes-Seigaku's girls' uniform.

Miya turned her attention back to her book, almost embarrassed.

"The principal told me yesterday morning."

"I see…And what's the title of your book?"

"Moby Dick (A/N: I'm reading it lately and I found it pretty interesting)."

"Hehh…I've read it and I found it quite amusing."

Miya closed her book with a sound thump at this.

"Amusing?"

"Aa. The captain's personality…the way he's hell bent for revenge is quite funny, don't you think?"

"Hmph. Why don't you just go about your business? Don't tell me you came to the library just to stalk me."

"Saa…sometimes I just like coming to the school's library for no reason at all."

Fuji noticed the way Miya's figners curled tightly over the edge of the leather-bound book.

"Why…"

It was so small that Fuji had barely caught the words.

"Eh?"

"Why?" Miya cried.

Fuji raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why? We're both geniuses. Why do you do such foolish things? I don't understand it!"

"Eh?"

"Why do humans do such foolish things?! Doing things for no reason, doing things that have no merit!"

Fuji's face relaxed into a smile.

"Even you! Why?! I don't understand it. I don't!"

"Maa maa…I don't think anyone can answer the question regarding human behavior," Fuji stated calmly.

Miya's eyes narrowed even further.

"That's impossible," she scoffed. "And why do you even bother with those idiotic fools? They can't even hold a decent conversation."

"Because they're my friends."

"Friends?" Miya let out a cold laugh. "Why would you need friends? Why waste time on them rather than gaining more knowledge?"

Fuji suddenly let out a light chuckle.

He received a harsh glare in return.

"Saa…if you don't have friends…where will you turn to when you need help? Where will you find a shoulder to cry on? Who will you share your secrets with? Who will you invite to your birthday party? Who will you _laugh with?" _

Miya's eyes widened.

Slowly, they began to become lidded as usual, and Miya looked at the carpeted floor beneath.

"I don't need help. I don't cry. I don't have petty secrets. I don't care for birthdays. And…"

"Saa-you're not going to say you don't laugh, will you?"

"And I ditched laughing a long time ago. So as a result I don't need friends. Done."

Fuji's smile dropped for a split second before he regained himself.

"Saa…how about I change that?"

"Hah? Hmph. Fool."

Fuji merely smiled and stepped closer.

Miya's eyes gained a suspicious glint.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Grabbing a book on a nearby table, Fuji sat down next to Miya.

Frowning slightly, Miya reopened her book and began to read once more.

The two sat in comfortable silence, each reading his or her own book.

Finally, Miya shot Fuji a glance.

What she saw caused her to widen her eyes.

She gaped, and her book fell to the floor.

Fuji looked up from the sound of the impact, and smiled at Miya.

"What is it?" he asked pleasantly.

He wore large, swirly glasses, with a fake plastic nose and moustache attached to it, a pair of antennas put on his head.

Miya gave a soft smile. And then a giggle.

She put a hand to her mouth.

Seconds passed.

At last, she burst out in guffaws, her soft peals of laughter filling the empty room.

Fuji smiled widely.

"Saa…you laughed, ne?"

Abruptly, Miya stopped laughing. Her face hidden beneath her bangs, she hurriedly put her book in her bag and power-walked it out of the building.

Fuji watched from the large window as she got into the waiting black car in the front of the school.

"Maa…mission number one: accomplished."

-

The next morning, Miya did not show up for school.

And Fuji lost his 'toy' to play with for the day.

Ultimately, he went to Ryoma-sad, unfortunate soul.

"_Saa…Echizen, won't you come eat lunch with me on the roof?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Echizen, I have sushi!" Fuji added cheerfully._

_Ryoma turned a slight shade of green as he turned away._

"_No thanks, Fuji-senpai."_

"_Echizen, I have miso-soup," Fuji urged._

_Ryoma shook his head and continued walking away._

"_I have Ponta."_

_Ryoma turned back around and began walking towards the stairs._

"_Aren't you coming?"_

_-_

_A few minutes later, distressed grunts and yells were heard amongst other things, like,_

"_Water!"_

Miya didn't answer Fuji's calls (from where he got the number, we have no clue. But a slightly shaken Inui might've had something to do with it…), nor did she answer his texts, emails, and mails-which he had found a way to get it delivered on the same day. _Somehow._

And she didn't show up the next day, nor the next.

Until finally, Miya showed up on Friday.

The dark aura swiveling around her was impeccable.

The day went on as usual, with Fuji smiling at her nonstop, while answering the teacher's questions without fail, Eiji bolstering up enough confidence to go introduce himself at last, and Inui constantly at the door taking notes.

Until lunchtime came, and a bomb was exploded.

"Senpai-tachi!" Momo's voice rang out with panic as he thundered into the room, wearing the same panicked expression as Kaidoh who was right behind him.

"Hm? What is it, Momo?" Fuji looked up from eating along with Eiji, seated beside a nonchalant Miya.

"There's a mad girl on the loose demanding to know where Hiromi Miya is named Hiromi Atsuko and I thought that there's a new girl named Hiromi Miya in you class and…oh…holy mama…"

Momo trailed off when he saw a slightly miffed girl with lidded eyes sitting beside Fuji and Eiji.

"Ano…are you Hiromi-senpai-"

"Onee-sama!"

Kaidoh was brutally cut off and shoved aside as a blur of gold and green rushed by and tackled the female third year.

"Atsuko."

"Onee-sama, I missed you so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello! Its me again…I don't know why, but I really like this story, so I just had to update soon! Thank you for your reviews and please continue to read and review! Oh, and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis. Even though I have attempted to kidnap the characters, it never seems to work…. Michiru-chan feels sad…

-

-

-

"Atsuko."

Miya nearly glared at the girl snuggled happily in her arms.

"Hai, Onee-sama?" was the muffled reply.

"What are you doing here?"

Slowly, reluctantly, the girl pulled away, looking like a kicked puppy, rocking back and forth on her heels. She twiddled around with a strand of ash blonde hair using her index finger, looking downwards.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I…I just wanted to be in the same school as Onee-sama-"

"And why is that?"

"Onee-sama!" the girl abruptly wailed.

Miya raised an eyebrow as the two second years, along with Fuji and Eiji, watched interestedly.

"You know why!"

Miya raised the other eyebrow.

"Onee-sama, I love you! I want to be as much as I could with Onee-sama!"

Suddenly, a thick cloud hung over the six.

Until Momo's jaw hit the ground and Kaidoh looked away blushing.

Momo slowly backed up against the door, frantically groping around for the doorknob.

After all, he did have homophobia.

As did Kaidoh, who was trying (and failing) to grasp the concept that there was a homo in the same room as him.

Instantly images that would turn this fanfiction into a rated 'M' fic plagued his mind.

The more…decent ones were of him standing next to his bride years into the future, about to kiss her when another figure swirled her away-another female!

"Lovely one, let us escape," the intruder whispered as she dipped his bride down low.

"Hai…Onee-sama…"

And he managed to clear his head before they got in touch…

And soon, another fantasy replaced that one.

Which he turned absolutely white at.

Turning five shades of green, purple, and red, Kaidoh managed to clamber out of the room.

Momo rushed out after him, screaming about 'two doughnuts on the same plate…' or what not.

Meanwhile, Miya's face was threatening enough to make superman himself kneel and crying for his mother.

A stray flash in the sky allowed the opening for several more thunderbolts to adorn the sky outside. Surprisingly enough, it was only outside their classroom.

"Atsuko…" Miya seethed.

"Hai, Onee-sama?"

"Get out. Now."

"But Onee-sama!"

"NOW."

Wide eyes quickly filling up to the brim with tears, Atsuko tore out of the room.

"Hoiii…was Atsuko-chan really serious?"

Miya chose to ignore the question.

Instead, Fuji answered for her.

"Saa saa…Eiji, would you like to test it out?"

"Eh? How?"

Poor, naïve soul.

Beckoning the acrobatic player closer, Fuji whispered something in his ear.

A few minutes later, Eiji jumped back with a yelp, and a blush adorning his cheeks.

"Mou, Fujiko!"

Fuji just laughed, and Miya took this chance to sneak back to her own seat.

-

Since that 'fateful' day in the library, Fuji began to spend time with Miya after school in the library. Totally coincidentally, of course. _No way_ would he plan to come just to pester the poor girl-no way.

And today, he was determined to make her some friends.

"Again, for the thousandth time, Fuji. I do not want friends," Miya stated flatly, her eyes dull and lidded as usual.

"But," Fuji happily argued, "it would be fun for you to have some friends. I could introduce you to some nice girls if you want-"

"First of all, if my suspicions are correct-and I always am, of course, those girls would most likely be your fans and tear me apart the minute they got a chance. Second of all, I don't want friends. Thirdly, would you please leave me alone?"

"Saa saa…they're nice girls, really. And why wouldn't you want friends? And no, I won't leave you along until you agree."

Exasperated (though her face wouldn't show that), Miya shut her book closed and looked up at Fuji who stood next to the table.

"Why do you even care?"

"Hai?"

"I'm a stranger. I dislike you. It's futile. There's nothing in it for you. So why do you want me to have friends? Its useless."

"Saa…it's not useless at all, actually."

Miya arched an eyebrow.

"I just want a friend to have more friends," Fuji stated cheerfully.

Miya narrowed her eyes.

"Excuse me, but I am _not_ your friend. Please don't go ahead and assume false things."

"Eh? Why? I'm hurt," Fuji said, faking a hurt look.

However, the reaction was the opposite of what he had been expecting.

Instead of relenting, Miya gave a shiver-it was creepy when a person who always smiled suddenly tried to look hurt. He looked as if he was dying rather than hurt.

Inwardly, Miya nodded in confirmation. Yes, she decided. He was definitely a creepy person. Not to mention the very essence of a sadist.

"Because."

Miya trailed off. She couldn't actually very well tell why she wasn't his friend, nor why she was. And she couldn't figure out what created friendships, either. It was confusing.

"Saa…then we are friends!"

"Hmph."

"Ah-I know!"

Miya began to grow weary.

"We'll go to give you a makeover! That way, Miya-chan can make her own friends!"

Miya flinched.

"A makeover? No, thank you."

"I'll pick you up at eight o' clock sharp, Sunday! Bye!"

Fuji hurried out the door before Miya could respond.

'I don't like this…not at all.'

-

Now, Hiromi Miya was a fairly reasonable person, and she liked to think of herself as such.

And she was also courteous-to a right measure, and had the proper etiquette of a proper lady, and carried herself around with an air of dignity.

But she absolutely, outright _refused _this horrifying idea.

"Why not?"

"Are you mad? Insane?! Deranged?!"

Fuji cocked his head to the side, curious at what made the usually calm girl to burst out like so.

"Why?"

"How dare you even suggest that I talk to…to…to the…to the…_servants?!" _

"Maa maa…what's so bad about it?"

"No! Positively not!"

The two currently stood in the main living room, Miya arguing heatedly with a smiling Fuji.

"Ojou-sama, your tea is here," a maid timidly informed, setting the silverware on the ornate table.

"Maa maa…here's a perfect chance. Go ahead," Fuji urged.

"Absolutely not!" Miya huffed indignantly.

"Saa…such a pity…I wonder what would happen if word got out to the press that the infamous Hiromi Miya fell in love with her sibling…her sister no less…"

Miya's eyes widened, and the maid frowned in slight confusion.

"You wouldn't. That's not even true."

"Saa…how would you know? Besides, the press is eager for information, no matter how false it is."

"…fine."

Miya swiftly turned around to face the now-flustered maid.

"Thank you for the tea, Mariotte. You may leave now."

"O-Ojou-sama…you know my name?"

The young girl-who actually in fact looked very young-even around Miya's age-gasped in surprise, asking the question as if it was a miracle.

Miya sniffed in annoyance.

"Of course I do. I know everyone's name in here-I memorized the profiles. I am the one who accepts the staff into here, you know."

Mariotte's face brightened considerably, and she smiled, the ends of her smile hooked on her ears.

"Hai, Ojou-sama! Please call for me if you wish for anything else! I shall take my leave now," the girl chirped as she shuffled out the door.

Miya had a distorted look on her face.

"What in the heavens-"

"Maa maa…see how happy you can make a person feel?"

"Shut your mouth, you fool!"

"Saa…is 'fool' your favorite word?"

"I said, shut up!"

"We're running out of time…let's get going!" Fuji said happily as he grasped Miya's thin wrist and dragged her towards the main door, stepping outside.

When Fuji began to walk towards the gates, Miya stopped.

"Is something wrong?"

"You…you're not planning to walk around, are you?" Miya asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am."

Miya gaped.

Before she could respond, she was dragged outside.

-

Miya scowled at the mirror.

The hairdresser was sweating furiously as she shakily worked on Miya's hair.

She remembered the earlier threat:

"_Listen up, you commoner. You know of the Hiromi Corporation? Well I'm sure you do. I'm the daughter of its CEO and if you even mess up a bit I'll have you sued in an instant, understand?!"_

"Saa saa…Miya_-chan, _turn that frown upside down," Fuji waggled his finger teasingly at her.

Miya's scowl deepened.

And this was how it continued for three hours. By the time the process was done at twelve o' clock, Miya had her frown permanently implanted onto her face.

Fuji smiled and leaned in closer to Miya.

"Remember what I said about wrinkles, Miya-chan. And turn around and look in the mirror!"

Fuij spun Miya around to face the mirror nailed into the wall, and Miya's frown let up a little bit, but it still remained there.

The hairdresser had taken out Miya's perennial French-braid hairstyle, and it revealed her hair to be about waist length-which threw the head hairdresser into an ecstatic fit, who tossed the current worker over his shoulder and began to work rapidly on Miya's hair; it was a while since he got someone with such 'luscious, golden locks.'

When he finished, Miya had side bangs, and her long hair was put into gentle curls.

And she didn't like it. Period.

She was already praised for her rare blonde hair (the secret was from her mother's side; her mother was three quarters English) and thus she didn't like it being screwed around with.

"Maa maa…Miya-chan, you're making quite a sight. Look, everyone is staring at you!"

It was true. Just about everyone within a five feet radius had stopped and stared at her, whispering things about 'foreigners.'

Hah.

"Shut up. They're staring because they think I should be a specimen put on display just for my heritage! To think they actually have the nerve to call me foreign. How dare they!"

Fuji chuckled lightly.

"Let's get going," Fuji cheered as he grasped Miya's hand, threading his fingers through hers, dragging her towards the next destination.

He pretended to not notice the slight coloring Miya's cheeks had taken on.

-

"What is this?" Miya asked, gingerly holding a piece of clothing between her index finger and thumb.

"It's a one-piece dress," Fuji replied happily.

"This…thing is?"

The dress was a dark royal blue color-Fuji decided that it would go well with her hair-and strapless, too, except for the bands that went around the sides of her shoulders, attached to the dress itself with silver buttons. The dress ended just above her knees, with a thin layer of black lace underneath.

Fuji nodded vigorously.

They were in a fairly high-class shop, due to the fact that both came from wealthy families; Fuji's father was one of the best photographers in the world, also managing a company that dealt with cameras that had become very successful.

The other girls in the shop were eyeing Fuji hungrily, as if he were a piece of meat to be devoured, while the employees were fussing over Miya-they thought she was a foreigner, too.

And the shop only took enthusiastic workers as well, so Miya's doll-like figure made them squeal, taking out all the more…fantasy-like dresses.

"And this is?" Miya questioned, holding up the other dress in her hand.

It was gray in color, with no sleeves and a collar, laced up with black lace coming out of the top. The bottom was frilly, with a black satin ribbon around the waist.

"Its another dress."

Miya could tell that this would be a long day.

-

When they came out of the mall, Fuji carried fifteen bags, filled to the brim with accessories, dresses, and shoes.

They walked in silence as Miya was sulking on the way back to Miya's house, and when they reached the gates, Miya snatched the offered bags from Fuji's hands and stalked inside.

Fuji smiled and walked back towards his house.

And during that time, Miya was raging an inner war.

This was the first time she'd felt so exhilaratingly free.

The first time she didn't have to worry about being judged. But…

It was also the first time she had felt such foolish feelings.

The first time she had such foolish ideas popping up in her head.

Such as,

'He looks happy. I'm glad.'

'I hope I look alright.'

'Is my new hair okay?'

'He's holding my hand…'

'I wonder if he likes this?'

'Am I doing anything wrong?'

'Do I look like a complete fool?'

And the worst…

'What does he think of me?'

With a slight cry, Miya collapsed onto her bed.

-

-

-

A/N: Hi again! I think I particularly like the ending…I don't know why though. Again, please send me your opinions! XD


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello! Michiru here! Well, I found out, that this story got tons of 'favorite story' thingies and story alerts, but barely any reviews...michiru feels so discouraged! Besides, it takes longer for michiru to update when there's no reviews...please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tenins.

-

-

-

Were human views this fickle?

A simple change from glasses to contacts, and a simple curl to scarce blonde hair-was that really all it took to go from the bottom of the pyramid to the shining top?

Was it?

These thoughts flew in a jumbled disarray around Miya's head as she sat, lidded eyes betraying her overwhelmed emotions, at her desk surrounded by boys and girls alike.

Fuji, meanwhile, smiled in deep satisfaction from his own desk, head in his laced fingers.

"Miya-san-uwahh! I didn't know you were so pretty!"

"Did something happen over the weekend?"

"Wahh-Miya-san, suge!!"

"Miya-san, let's be friends!"

"Miya-san, sorry that I was so rude before!"

"Miya-san, why didn't you let your hair down earlier?"

Fuji's smile grew wider, until he heard comments from a few boys in his class.

"Wah-that Hiromi, she's something, isn't she?" One laughed.

"Ah. She's damn cute!" Another agreed.

"She looked like a socially retarded person before, but thanks to something, she became like that!"

"Un. I'm gonna ask her out today!"

"No fair! You already have three girlfriends!"

"Nope-the third one found out, so I have two."

"Che."

An unexplainable feeling came over Fuji. What was it? What was this sharp pang that tug on his chest? What was this constricting feeling?

Frowning slightly, Fuji got up and walked out the door.

At a sideways glance, Miya noticed that Fuji's seat was empty.

-

As the bell signalling the end of school rang, Fuji began to make his way towards Miya's desk.

He stopped when another boy reached it first.

Pausing for a moment from inserting her notebook neatly into her designer bag, Miya spared the boy a glance before resuming packing her bag.

"Hey," the boy nudged.

Miya raised an eyebrow, stopping in the mid-action of strapping on her bag. Instead, she decided to just hang it over one shoulder.

"Can I see you for a minute?"

Nodding slightly, Miya walked primly out of the room after the boy.

Murmurs instantly rose.

"Poor Miya-kun! That rotten old devil!"

"I know! Sakamoto-kun should know when to stop!"

"Didn't he dump Ayano-chan the other day?"

"Un! After ripping so much off her!"

"That stupid old cow!"

Eyes nearly-_nearly_-snapping open, Fuji swiftly rushed out the room, storming down the stairs.

-

"Miya-chan-"

"Hiromi is fine," Miya interrupted.

The boy blushed slightly, raking a hand through his black hair.

"A-Aa. Gomen! Um..."

"Sorry, but could you hurry up? I have a report to write," Miya said, taking a quick glance at her silver watch strapped on her wrist.

"A-Aa. Well, you see..."

To Miya, time seemed to drag on. Her thoughts unconsciously wandered to a certain blue-eyed tensai before she suddenly shook her head.

"Eh?"

Eyes widening for a second, Miya shook her head again, this time, much more slowly.

"Iie. Go on."

"U-Un. Well, um..."

"Yes?" Miya urged impatiently.

Even her patience had a limit.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldgooutwithme!"

"Hah?"

"I...I...I-I was w-wondering if you'd go out with me!"

"Oh. I see."

The boy slowly raised his head.

"Eh?"

"Gomen. I don't understand what you mean. We are outside already, you know."

Sakamoto gaped.

'Damn. So the 'innocent' tactic won't work with her. Che.'

"Well...that's not what I mean. I want to date you."

It was Miya's turn to gape.

"Gomen. I can't-wha...mmph!"

Miya grunted as she was shoved against the wall, her bag dropping to the floor.

"What the..."

"I'm sorry to say, but I really, _really _like you," he whispered.

Miya glared. Sakamoto chuckled in return.

"Well then. Its been a long time since I've met a girl like you-"

Before Sakamoto could finish, the back of his collar was grabbed and he was pulled back with a shake.

"What the-Fuji!"

Fuji smiled pleasantly.

"Maa maa...Sakamoto-kun!" he greeted happily. "You shouldn't go around harassing girls like that-its not very nice, you know," Fuji wagged his free finger at him.

"Stop fucking around and let me go!" the other roared in reply.

Fuji merely smiled back.

"Alright. If that's what you really want," he sang as he shoved Sakamoto roughly against the wall.

The black-haired boy slid down weakly.

"Saa...let's go, Miya-chan!"

Fuji gracefully picked up the dropped bag from the floor with his fingers, and dragged Miya away, who was all the while, glancing backwards every so often.

-

"Saa saa, Miya-chan! Don't go around meeting guys like Sakamoto, ne?"

Miya glared through her lidded eyes-which made it all the scarier.

"I know that much-I'm not a fool, unlike someone."

"Eh? I'm a fool? After I got you so popular?"

"I didn't ask for it."

Before Fuji could answer back, something began to vibrate.

Flipping open her cell phone, Miya paused for a moment.

"Hello?"

_"Miiiyaaa!"_ the other line droned cheerfully.

"Do I know you?"

A gasp from the other end was heard.

_"Miya-shame on you! You don't remember me?"_

Fuji looked at Miya's face curiously, which remained impassive.

"I don't."

A wail resounded through the speaker.

_"Its Takuto! Mou-you're so mean, Mi-chin!"_

"Mi...chin?"

Fuji raised his eyebrows when Miya repeated after the other speaker.

_"Aa! Sheesh-remember me, Omomiya Takuto? I'm with Rachel right now-remember?! In England?!"_

Miya paused for a moment.

"Aa," she grunted in recognition.

"The idiot and the flirt. I remember."

_"Oi, oi! I'm not an idiot!"_

_"And I'm not a flirt!"_ A second voice shrilled.

"Hmph. Why are you calling me?"

_"Because." _the male voice began.

_"We're here in Japan, Mi-chan!!"_

Miya snorted.

"Stop spouting nonsense and go study-you can use it."

Pressing the red 'off' button, Miya cut off the screaming voices of the other line.

"Who were they?" Fuji asked when he saw Miya snap her phone shut.

"Some fools. Not worth mentioning."

"Hmm..."

"Well," Miya stated as she began to walk away from Fuji, "I really have to get going."

"Saa...shall I walk you home?"

"There's no point, since you dragged me away from my car and this is near my house. Good day."

Miya resumed walking towards the direction of her manor, and paused again for a moment.

"Aa-I forgot. Arigatou."

She picked up her pace again, and Fuji smiled as he, too, began to walk towards his own house.

-

"Ohayo, Fuijko!" Eiji greeted happily as he bound towards his friend.

"Ohayo, Eiji," Fuji stated back, waving slightly.

The acrobat grinned widely in return.

"Nya, Fujiko-where's Miya-chan?"

Fuji raised his eyebrows.

"She's not here yet?"

"Iie. You didn't see her?"

"Why would you think that I did?"

"Well, because you were her first friend here and all-"

A resounding laugh cut Eiji off, and the two whipped around only to see a solemn Miya amongst three laughing girls.

They were nice enough, Fuji thought, and they weren't ones to make friends for money or popularity. Fuji smiled in satisfaction.

As the four girls walked by them, Miya caught Fuji's eye. She stopped in her tracks.

"Aa. Fuji."

"Yo, Miya-chan-"

"Miyaa-hurry up! We'll be late!" One of them whined, and pulled Miya forward.

Glancing back once at Fuji, she nodded, and looked forward once more.

Eiji peeked at Fuji's face.

"Fujiko, nya!"

Fuji smiled at Eiji.

"Hm?"

"Are you...are you regretting what you did for Miya-chan?"

A look of surprise caught Fuji.

"Eiji...what are you talking about?"

"Well...I liked it better when she wasn't so popular. I mean, I feel happy for her, but now a lot of people just want to be friends with her for popularity-those girls who walked by right now might not be some of them, but still. And Miya-chan isn't spending half the time she did before with us. Its like we're not really friends anymore. Isn't that how you feel right now, Fujiko?"

Fuji's eyes split open for a moment before closing again.

Eiji really surprised him with his deep thinking sometimes.

"Saa...not really."

Ignoring Eiji's disapproving frown that screamed 'you know you're kidding yourself,' Fuji walked into the building.

"Eiji, hurry up or we'll be late."

-

"Moshi moshi?"

Miya raised the silver phone to her ear, the other hand unconsciously fingering the ruby cross earring on her ear.

"Miya-chan! Yo!"

Miya flinched. Fuji.

Eyes narrowing in suspicion at the nickname heard from the speaker, Atsuko moved closer, shoving away the white persian cat nestling in her lap.

The ivory brush she had been brushing the cat's fur with was throw aside, and Atsuko was beside her sister in a moment.

She snatched the phone.

"Listen up, you sister snatcher! Stay away from my sister, and I MEAN IT! And NO, you can't come to our house! BYE!"

Miya stared, wide-eyed at her sister, who blushed in turn.

"Onee-sama! Please! Stop associating with those...vulgar lowlives!"

"Atsuko," Miya sighed.

"Onee-sama! They're too persistant. Even after I put up that act! I must work harder-"

"Oiii, Mi-chin!"

A blue-haired boy burst in, his slightly waving locks damp with sweat.

He grinned widely.

"We're back from fishing-and look what I brought you!"

He held up a dead red fish, its wet tail dripping oil on the rich carpet.

Atsuko shrieked in disgust, hiding behind Miya, whom had a distorted look on her face.

"Takuto."

"Hm?"

The boy's wide grin was still plastered in his face.

Miya stared.

First at his stained, white lopsided bandana that reeked of a muddy smell, then at his dirt-stained face, still smiling brightly at what Miya believed to be nothing to be smiling at, then lower and lower, below his satin red shirt (Miya had pointed out that satin was not a wise choice for fishing, but Takuto had said that beautiful men are not harmed by nature), all the way down to the fish still dripping of oil and water.

"You got in this state...from our backyard?"

Miya's father was a nature fanatic. Hiking, camping, fishing-you name it.

So when he got to hire an architect, he demanded a small fishing site right outside where he could 'camp' amongst the circle of ten trees, spaced apart so that in the center it looked like an actual forest.

Miya had scoffed, Atsuko had turned her head away in scorn, but no. Her father _demanded _it.

What a pudgy, overly joyous rich man wants, pudgy, overly joyous man gets.

That is what Miya had learned about the world at a very young age.

When her genius skills still lay dormant, she became determined to succeed the company from her father, which pushed her to study and pursue her goal to the limit.

This had unleashed her genius mind-if not for this, it might've remained undiscovered for her entire life.

But thanks to Miya's obvious distaste for people who did nothing but drink wine and get drunk at parties until his money or life ran out, Miya was now a perfect candidate for future success.

And now, back to Takuto.

He nodded brashly, dirt particles flying about from his hair.

"Stay still, fool. You're smearing dirt all over my room."

Takuto pouted.

"Mou! Miya-chaan! After all the trouble I went through just to get you this!" Takuto whined, thrusting the fish up higher.

"Ewww! You big idiot! Get that out of my and onee-sama's sight! You sicken me! Right, nee-sama?" Atsuko asked her sister.

Miya nodded once.

Huffing, Takuto stalked out of the room, littering mud all over the marble tiles.

"Hmph."

Soon after, a slightly disgruntled maid came to the door.

"Ano...Ojou-sama?" she asked tentatively.

Hopefully the rumours of her talking to one of the newly commissioned maids was false; otherwise, they'd have to take her to a hospital.

Before Atsuko could answer for Miya, the senior asked, "Hm?"

Both Atsuko and the maid gaped at Miya.

"Well?"

Slowly regaining her voice, the maid closed her mouth.

"W-Well, th-there's a person at the door for you. He said that he was F-Fuji Syuusuke."


End file.
